fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Seth
Seth is a protagonist in The Stickman Series. Appearance Seth first appeared in episode 4 of Sticks the series, he is seen eating lunch with his best friend Ken. Seth is also present in episode one of a new series that changes the timeline (but the series isn't canon unlike TSS). Physical appearance Seth has blue eyes and a dark greyblack border, but when he blasts his laser, Seth's pupils will turn into a translucent cyan color. When Seth is angered and he activated his Energy mode, his eyes turn blue and his pupils turn green. Hyper Mode When turned into Hyper Seth, his eyes are firey with a color blue and white. His eyes is also cyan and his pupils are green. Personality Seth is one of the Slush Fighters. Seth is kind (sometimes) and has a cheerful personality, although he is shown to be very hot-headed, and has a very short temper. When he is angry enough, he can be shown having a plasma aura around him. Seth is very aggressive towards his enemies and mock them in anyways. Tournament text "Seth entered the tournament so he can test his moves and the best part is... FIRING HIS LASER!" Relationships * Stan '''- Stan is Seth's team leader and also his rival. Though Stan doesn't know it, Seth will try to ruin his plans without him noticing it. * '''DagStick - Dag is one of Seth's good friends and teammates, Dag helps Seth with his homeworks. * SticKen - Ken and Seth are best friends, they often go to the gym as well. And the best part is beating enemies using there fists! * StickZee '''- Zee is Seth's fellow guardian friend and former crush, both of them fights sometimes * '''Whitetick-Seth is very caring for her and tries his best that she is protected and will never let anything happen to her. * Stick Lucas- Seth and Lucas hangout alot and both of them are great friends, sometimes they troll people using Seth's laser and Lucas' knives. * Chakatan '- Chakatan is Seth's fab friend, though they don't hang out a lot since Chak always pranks people, the two sometimes eat in Khen's pizza shop. * '''StKhen '- Khen and Seth don't get along much since both of them have different personalities, Seth can be seen eating in his pizza shop with his favorite toppings. * '''TRS - Seth and TRS always shoot their lasers on enemies and both of them make gigantic combos. * Vincetick - Seth and Vince are good friends, and Seth always needs help from him. Seth tries to not tick Vince off. * Falcon - Falcon is somehow like a big sister to Seth, she helps Seth a lot and the two can use there skills to perform massive combos, and they paint on their enemy's faces as well. * 'Austin '- Austin is like a cousin for Seth. Both of them play video games together and Seth invites him to his "Movie nights" thing. * 'Trystick '- Seth and Trystick don't really hang out allot but they do love to kick butts, Trystick also engaged Seth in a friendly battle. * 'Skpcboy '- Both of them play games at "The Slush Tower's arcade room" that is located in the basement, it was abandoned until both of them fixed it and secretly play there. Trivia *He is the permanent evolved form of Black. *He is one of The Pure Knights. * On "Stickman Adventure" Seth is the 3rd to be unlocked. *Seth used to have blue hair once as shown In episode 1 in The Stickman Series. *Seth has a huge fear of spiders. *Seth also transformed into a creature once that is called "WereSeth" (obviously a reference of a werewolf) that has laser tail and glowing eyes. *Seth can in fact shoot red laser, this can be activated by negative effect especially anger. *Seth has 4 transformations, this would be: Hyper mode, Red Hyper Mode, WereSeth and "PlushSeth". Gallery WereSeth.png|WereSeth Warehouse attack.png|Seth and Stick Bob being attacked by Red Rampagers Seth's freaking charge.png|Hyper Seth Category:Slush Invaders Wiki Category:Slush Fighters (Fanon) Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki Category:Seth's characters Category:Fanon Category:The Stickman Series Category:Protagonist (TSS) Category:Male (TSS)